Surprises
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,A.U,Romance,Fluffly,Comedy,OOC,1x2] After five years without contact, Duo receives a postal announcing Heero's return. What can be happen when they find each other? ... Corrected chapter, I find. Constructive tips, please


**Title:** Surprises  
**Gender**: Yaoi, Alternative Universe, Romance, Fluffly, Comedy and light OOC.  
**Main couple:** Heero and Duo (1x2); Light mention of Trowa & Quatre (3x4)  
**Status:** Complete - Two parts.  
**Beta in portuguese: **Pipe  
**Beta in english:** Blanxe  
**Main Note on Beta: **That it read and it made the corrections of the best possible form and good will. Therefore, I ask for delicacy in the commentaries with regard to revision. Constructive tips always will be welcome.

**Summary:**_After five years without contact, Duo receives a postal announcing Heero's return. What can be happen when they find each other?_

**Gratefulness:** Blanxe for revising the text in english, correcting my murders to the language. And the Yume Sumeragi for the force.

**Observation:**  
This fanfic participated in the contest '**_A New Love'_**, patronized by the mlist **_Operation Meteoro_**. Believe, I have a great jealous of this fanfic.

_Thank you for the attention._

-

* * *

**Surprises **

**1st Part**

* * *

-

**DUO - POV**

-

I don't believe... I am not Really believing. This should be a normal reaction, right?

After five years without news, to receive a postcard with few words, of the which three only called me the attention, it's leaving anybody wondering if it's still a dream or a hazing.

What was written in the postcard? Well...

"_I'm returning, day 14 at 11 am in the airport. _

_Heero Yuy "._

For God... Heero was returning!

But my brain will only leave the message fall, when my eyes lay across with theirs, so then... I would know that it was not a foolish dream and nor much less a hazing. For this reason, here I am! Nervous, pacing, with a glass of hot chocolate in my hands, in a cold day, in an damn airport . Did you get the hint of how nervous I am, right?

Heero always mess with me like this. Since schooll. Remember of that time, of that time is so good... You know, Heero fell into my life like he was a meteor, or an atomic bomb, per say. In the end, always results in the same damage.

He was the new student, transfered from a secundary school in his native land, Japan. By the way, a very beautiful country, that some day will I have to know. Well, back to the memories... I was always considered one of the most communicatives students of the schooll - and college also -, then my person fit to serve of 'godfather' in the new adaptation of Heero.

I confess that in the beginning was disturbing.

He looked crooked at me - always like this and he probably still do -, he complained that I spoke excessively, complained about my hair, about my clothes... Ok! I had felt terribly, in the deep one of the well and tied with a person who hated me even if I breathed for being too close. Am I exaggerating? Try to be on the side of Mr. Perfection for more than five minutes... Oh yes, you go to understand what I'm talking about.

But coming back to the matter... There I am, being responsible for a japanese, while my friend, Quatre, were responsible for more two individuals. A chinese who mess with my nerves and leaves me with impetus of flays him alive just for the reason that how boring he was, and a latin, that not looked like one, completely mysterious.

Ah... yes... Don't ask me the reason, but the director would have see us like tourist guides because he always put us in this situations.

When Heero and I start to get along, this only happened after six cursed months listened to he criticize me. Well... this would not be a true 'get along'. He got used with me and I with him. He complained and I feigned myself to a deaf person. Good acquaintance this ours, right?

The Mr. Perfection, thought being sullen and few smiles, I say few to don't say almost none, in less of one year in the school, he conquers fans! Ok, to speak nowadays that gives me anger, a really huge anger! Reason? Hummm... At that time I do not know that I liked him, knows! But I started to have notion of the danger that I was sinking in the end of that first year.

It was normal every final of year, independent of the formature ball of the staff who was finishing as the degree, being done a ball of closing of school year. It was great. It had a responsible group for the organization of the ball. Thematic, logical! And who always happened who was part of this group? That's right! My name always in the way, since that I remember. Quatre also was part, I would not be crazy to participate of something of this sort and don't grag him with me.

Aham... I am running away from central matter again. This is one of my problems. When start to think and to speak... I always run away from matter, I go for another one and I finish coming back to the first one. Sorry! Here we go...

I discovered that I like Heero in this ball, when I had the displeasure to see Relena Peacecraft carry as one true leech glued in him. It was 'Heero' for here... 'Heero' for there... And this was bothering me so much. Really much! But nothing bothered me more than such scene that I don't go to describe, ok? It is excessively even though for me. But... well, I finished leaving the party with face of few friends, insane to smack one in the face. What I do not know, was that if I stayed a little more in the place... Well, I would have had a crisis of laughs later.

Do you have a idea of what it's like to witness somebody clean the lips in the middle of a crowded dance floor, where everbody were watching the role situation? Quatre tell me that it was funny to see the all powerful one leave running crying her eyes out for been... gentily repelled. Yeah, but even this way I would not stay there. I would have finish making nonsense, and great one.

I leave from there and I run for a nearest small bar. It was not a good place, have all type of people not very well seen for the society with good eyes, but let us say it was, hospitable for me when I was with anger or downcast. I drank very in that night and talking, drunk, with one of the girls whom also was the place costumer, I discovered that the bother that I felt, it was that I, Duo Maxwell was liking the cold and perfeccionist japanese Heero Yuy. Gods, I was fucked!

Yeah, it was this way that I discovered this 'small' fact. Much drink going up through the head, talking to a lesbian girl, in a bar redoubt GLS. Oh... if my father were alive and caught me there... I will be doubly fucked.

The following day was almost a blot. Quatre tell me the role history and said something that left me happy, in the measure of the possible since my head was killing me of pain. He and Trowa were together! Well that I noticed certain looks came from the latin for top of my friend. He only did not count that Quatre corresponded. He never commented nothing about his preferences, and he says that we are friends! For the visa the attitude came from Trowa and just behind the curtain. I had to laugh at the face of Quatre counting how he was surprised, having his arm grasped and being pulled for the backwards curtain of stage... At least they were together and this were enough to me.

The days that had followed my discovery just had served to leave me feeling a terrible stranger of Heero's side. I looked at him discretly, observing each trace, the minimum details that his face made when it changes of expression, the color of the hair, how he turned the pages of the books, how he wrote, how he called me baka...

Baka... I came to discover what it means 'baka' from Chang. Right, he is not japanese, but he understood a little, and in at our rare moments of peace, before the exchanges of daily insults, he told me that baka was a form to call somebody 'idiot'... And depending on the used tune, could be faced as an affectionate form, swett to treat somebody or... a real offense.

Im thinking that after this, all the times that I listened 'baka' come from Heero, I truly smile... Yes, I really was a idiot, but... a happy idiot when _baka_ I did not receive one aggressive from he.

We became friends after that first year. I continued to speak, a lot more when he was close, but in the end, I felt nervous - what generated the too much gossip - and shy. Do you belive? Shy! I think that its a normal reaction of passionate people. Or they are silent or they speak excessively. The good one is that he did not bully me much how he done before.

Five years...

Later that we finish the college, he returns to Japan with his family and could talk to each other. Well, I tried, sending e-mails for him telling about everybody and asking of what he was doing, but he never answered neitheir just one.

And I stayed here... In love, suffering and feeling a complete, and perfect, stupid for never try to confess my feelings. Let us agree... write in an email that you are in love for your friend, and he's being on the other side of the world, is not a pleasant thing. First: I will not know his reaction when he read the email; e second: he will be reading my e-mails? I not write telling him, I would not be a fool one for this.

Now, five years after him having disappeared of the map, I receive this postcard and here I am... Waiting the only man that I've loved in my life, and the only one that I would leave to touch me.

Hey, don't look at me this way, ok! I'm a really romantic guy. I can be a joker, like to go out, dance, be communicative, already have had some relationships, which had not passed of kisses and caresses, but until today I did not pass of this. And if this information leak... I swear that, I kill one! As I used to say: I run, escape and I can hide myself, but I never lie! Well... to omit is not to lie, right? Then all time that somebody asked to me of this part of my life, I have to escape for the tangent, and the omission of the real facts does not wound nobody. I would not be of no more beyond Heero. Ah!... I feel myself pathetic saying this, but it is the purest truth.

Ahh... They lack fifteen minutes for eleven o'clock... Which will be the airplane? I am here about thirty minutes and not worried to knowing where could it be the landing place. Already can listen to the word 'baka' pursuing me once again Is better to ask for information in the balcony. The way that I am, my brain can freeze and this would not be fun.

Humm... Strange, seems that I am being observed. You know that sensation to have a target in the middle of your forehead or in your back and somebody aiming? I must be really insane to think this. Normally I call the attention for the size my braid, that... the tip actually is reaching pass through my thighs. Also... a man of 5,9', athletical and considered exotic eyes... What would not call attention?

I grew to much, I changed a little physically also. Before possess miserables 5,11' of height, face nothing masculine and lanky body. Now as I obtained to grow 9,39''... don't ask me, according to doctor is normal. I gained body when entering in the college where I started to play basketball even though volley. I always adored these sports and when I was not wrapped in the shields or running behind some substance for the journal... I was playing. Ah, yes... I am journalist.

I arrived in the balcony and the smiling young woman looked at me from up and down.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?".

Oh... polite, no? I can feel that she was eating me with the her eyes. This bothers me, but... Maxwell tactics of removal of beautiful girls, called for us - men not interested in the opposing sex - of mocréias**¹**, were for being used one more time.

"Hello... You see, I am looking the gate of landing of flight 024, that comes from Japan and it arrives at the 11 o'clock. I'm waiting my boyfriend and I do not want to be lost leaving he in the grace of feminine hands. You know what it like, who loves, takes care of".

I only not fall in the outburst of laughter because I was trying to make me serious and convincing.

Imagine situation... You see one pretty face - yes, I am pretty, excuse me? - coming close to you... You smile showing helpful and receptive and of the nothing listening a hoarse voice asking where was the landing for he goes to search the boyfriend... Boyfriend! Yes, this must be a shock to know that the gùy in front of you date with somebody of the same sex. Call me sadist, but I adore to make this. What I call 'Tactical Maxwell Anti-mocréias'. It always works!

"Ah... err... the landing Sir is in the end of the corridor turning to the left, gate 06".

It works... She's already not looking at me with will to eat me.

I look at my clock and I notice that Im alread late. I hate to seem despair, but I am. I want to be there when the passengers to start to leave, one by one It's strange, but what should I do?

I hurry my step the point to run. My braid bounces in air and my overcoat opens. When I arrive at gate 06, the passengers are starting to leave.

I feel my heart beating in my mouth. It seems that at any time it goes to jump from my body falling in the ground of how much anxiety.

I look one by one... children folloied of his parents, aged mans, women, men and nothing of Heero. For God! Where he is? Will it be that he gave up to come back and nor worried to call me for tell me? No! I dont want to think about this because it would be the cumulus... I cannot imagine that he would give up to come back and he would leave me here planted in the airport with a idiot face... Everything, but this, my God!

No... No... No same... The doors of the landing were being closed! He didnt come...

Damnit... How I am fool!

How could I imagine that he would really come? I... I had prepared to tell him. To tell what I feel, to tell that I love him... I am a perfect idiot. So idiot that I am here looking at the shit of the closed gates and crying as if he had been released in the altar.

Serious... My will now would be to throw me under of a bus.

"Are you looking for me... baka?".

I stanched. I really stanched! My brain freeze, my heart failed one beat, my body was tense to a second from another. I not even could move myself, to sob or to blink. My eyes were wide. It was Heero? It was really Heero? Only him called me baka!

"Duo?...".

OH MY GOD! It was Heero and I couldn't move myself! Dammint, I couldn't move one cursed muscle of my body without having the certainty that would finish on the ground!

"It's like this that you receive me after so much time without seeing each other".

Oh no... This was excessively even though for me. With this I could leave my inertia and turn my body to face him, but... I was not prepared for that... I was not really prepared.

He was more than pretty... He was wonderful! No, I am not exaggerating, forgot? I do not lie! My eyes so were wide for seeing what the man becomes.

He also grew... God... And how he grew! He was higher than me, and also wider. How a Japanese can grow in such a way? You know that evil part of your brain that always appears at the inappropriate moments? That's it... guess what I thought following this line of reasoning? If he had grown like me, if he had become wider, with the developed more body... Eh... I blush immediately just to think about this. Dammint, Maxwell, this is not the time to think about these things!

Ah... I could be compared with a little girl drowlling in her first love... Ok, takes off the fact of the comparison to a little girl, I dont make the effeminate type, but of remaining portion... Yes, I was drowlling. Of controlled form, but I was.

I find that I was paying the mico**²** greater of my life, but which is, give me a break... You go to say that nobody never lost speach in front of the person who invades your dreams and thoughts? Don't make me laugh!

I had that to leave my small world freeze by the nervousness, after all, I was educated being, and cult and...

"Son of bitch! You disappear for dammed five years, dont give a life signal, send only one dammed postal informing that you were coming back and still finds yourself in the right to question my current state ".

Ok... The education could be for later.

"I miss you too, baka ".

He smiled... He smiled! If the world not finish right now I'll go to faint, because he's coming to hug me... He...

God always adores to trick parts in His beloved children, and if for happiness He came to trick now... In the day of the Final Judgment we would have a fast conversation.

I could feel the heat of his body, the smell of the wooden perfume that he always used, the beating of his heart, the arms around my body dont leaving me to move away me, his hands in a small caress in my back... I died and was in the paradise, It only could be. He never had hugged me... Never! And was so good, so... safe.

I moved away fearing that I finished making some foolishness in full hall of the airport. But as soon that I made this, I repented myself. The heat of his body was unfastening of mine.

I looked at that face of strong traces. The same look, the same color that enchanted me. Blue, so dark, prussian, so exotic eyes as mine, because to find occidental traces in japanese was something a little rare. The genetics always will be a mystery...

I breathed deep before coming back to speak:

"As you passed for the gate without I saw you? Since that the passengers started to leave, I was here ".

I received a smile in return that I could define how... He was taking one with my face!

"Know... you are interesting walking of one side for another, gesturing alone. Beyond clearly to ask for information on the landing place and to deceive a young women, alleging to be waiting your boyfriend ".

Okkkk! Stop the world that I want to go down and to thread my face, head, body in a neareast hole. I dont believe this! Now I was purple. I passed of the blushing phase, red, extra red - vulgarly known as chili -, arriving at the purple one. He was observing me all time? But...

"I arrived before and was waiting for you. I confess that I was attemped to approach you soon, but... Well, I decided to be looking at you for a time ".

Ahh... This explains to that sensation of being observed. Oh jerk japanese, son of bicth. I did not go to be motionless there serving of his little pet, gold fish of his aquarium while he had fun with my costs no... Ahh, I will not!

When I made mention to open my mouth to begin to spill more insults, I stopped again looking at what he had in hands.

Was that... was a... gift? Oh My God!

"Duo... Happy Valentine's Day! Can we talk of our future together?".

I could only smile and throw me in his arms with my eyes replete of tears.

**-o-o-o-**

**End of the first part**

-

* * *

**Note¹:** (Mocréias in portuguese or _Bitchs_ in english) - a contemptuous, or depreciative, term/slang used in some places in Brazil to nickname certain women who make flirts for the other people's men. 

**Note²:** 'Mico' in portuguese signifies a species of sagüi (monkey), but is also used as a slang: '_Paying mico'_. This signifies a situation embarrassing. When you commit a mistake or gaffe in the front of some people and all they start to laugh at you and the situation. I do not know which would be the term or used slang in english, therefore I left as same 'mico'. It is what we use here in Brazil for these situations.

**Final comments of this chapter: **I don't know if the measure of the height (inches) of Duo they are correct. Here we used meters and centimeters and I had a to transpire little to convert for inches and feet. I ask for excuses if suddenly something has left made a mistake. For the curious ones, it would be here: 5,9' equal 1,80cm, 5,11' equal 1,56cm and 9,39" equal 24cm (I find, if the conversion is correct, clearly)

_Kisses_,  
**Litha-chan**


End file.
